Moxibustion is an important invention of the Chinese nation. Traditional moxibustion, which can treat and prevent diseases by using burning moxa to scald on acupoints, has the advantages of simple method, no side-effect, and significant effect. In order to inherit and develop the medical technology of China and promote the modernization of traditional acupuncture and moxibustion the moxibustion has been technically improved by utilizing modern electroheat control technology to replace and regulate the moxibustion, and also realized the functions of reinforcing and reducing in terms of control technology. Such technical measures have certain effects on the development of traditional acupuncture and moxibustion technology. However, the disadvantages are that: heat and light effects of burning moxa are mainly taken into consideration when burning moxa is replaced with electroheat technology for moxibustion in modern moxibustion, injecting heat and light energy to the acupoint. In the thousands of years of development of traditional moxibustion, it has been concluded corresponding medicines must be combined for moxibustion against (referred to as medicinal moxibustion). On this basis, the medicines can be scientifically utilized to achieve better treatment effects. There is still a lack of corresponding measures on how to utilize different wave lengths in the technical improvement of modern moxibustion. Although the technology of arranging a shallow pit for embedding a medicinal cake (tablet) on the surface of a moxibustion head and placing the medicinal cake into the shallow pit for moxibustion has been developed for medicinal moxibustion, placement of the medicinal cake on the working face of the head will certainly increase resistances and barrier to the release and transfer of moxibustion heat and light energy as the medicinal cake has a certain area and thickness, affecting the moxibustion effect. What is worse, the medicinal cake can not be placed in the shallow pit on the surface of the moxibustion head and falls off easily as the pit is very shallow, thus the operation is troublesome and difficult. Therefore, “medicinal moxibustion” in the modern moxibustion is not available and not used for a long time.